Eclipse of the Sun
by MistSpade
Summary: After Tim died by poison from by the ruthless hands of Niklaus Mikaelson. The spirits decided to take pity on him and resurrect him with some very familiar. He then undergoes a huge transformation, will he survive this ordeal? Read to find out.


**_Disclaimer : I don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. They are owned by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. And if I ever did get the chance to own the series, then I would have brought back Kol, Tim, Silas, Qetsiyah, Agnes, and Katie, killed off Elena and Jeremy, stabbed Klaus, Elijah, and Damon, and finally slap Bonnie and Caroline. But sadly I don't own them, and that's just fine._**

**_Author's Note: I'm sad how they killed off Tim like that I mean the boy was freaking innocent. It just entirely reminded me of how Kol was killed recklessly. But what really surprised me that Sabine was actually Celeste the whole entire time. Now that was some master ass plan she did. Fooling everyone in the entire French Quater. Still a little bit sad that the girls didn't come back to life, but now Sophie needs to learn how to toughen up and fast cause I think this just the beginning of the storm that is about to hit New Orleans._**

**_Warning: This story may contain, some bashing in it, along with some yaoi pairrings. And if you don't like yaoi then I suggest that you may click the back button now and save me the time and effort. And if you want to read the story, then have at it. That's all I have to say so, otherwise enjoy at your own risk!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Rise of the Fallen_**

**_Timothy's Pov..._**

_I don't know where I am. I looked down and find my body now resting on the ground some type of makeshift cave. And that's when it all comes back to me. I was now dead. Like dead-dead. And just seeing my body on the ground was all it took for me to come to terms with everything. To be honest, I was quite pissed at myself for not running away when I had the chance when I first saw Klaus. I should have known better. But I didn't and now look where I am now. A freaking ghost, that is now just standing over his own body. It makes me want to cry, seeing that now I lost not only my life. I saw everything that happened around the french quarter. Like how Davina, was literally deteriorating from her own magic. I didn't even know that she was a witch. Until I was told, by the younger brother of the person how poisoned me to my death. Kol Mikaelson._

_For some unknown reason he decided that we can have some kind of friendship, seeing that we were both killed for his brother's selfish actions. I agreed, at some point and I didn't even try to understand. Soon enough, Kol began to explain it all. How their own mother decided to change fate for them all. How she turned them into monsters of menacing proportions. All the way down to now, things have really taken a turn for the worst. Soon enough I was then visited by someone that I'd never see again. It was none other than, Davina Claire. The girl that I had a crush on ever since I was ten years old. I smiled at her, looking at her deep blue eyes._

_"Hey Davina, what are you doing here." You asked her in an concern tone. She then began have tears forming in her eyes. And then started to hiccup a little, then later replied back saying"Well, I completed the Harvest and now I'm in the transition for the dead." You then shook your head, seeing that you were basically trying to deny that everything that just happened today. How both you and your crush died in just a week of each other. Then you continued into saying"Well, I guess at least we have each other right." That's what made the dam break, Davina started to cry. Like that she had just lost a love one or a close family member._

_That's when she said" Your wrong, the spirits here on the other side say, that since you didn't even know what you were before you died. And that you were still coming into your new found abilities. That you would be resurrected with another. Someone who's not me, since I'm still bound to the Harvest ritual that needs to be finish." You stare at her in disbelief and said" So I'm going to be going back to the world of the living? With another person? Who? I mean I want you to come back with me, you were the only person that ever stood by me, grew up with me, along that had fun with me. I have no one else, Davina. Everyone that I love is dead. So why, do I need to live when everyone that I care for is now dead, huh?"_

_Davina then did something that shocked both me and Kol. She walked up over to me and gave me a hard slap to the face. Then said" How can you be so selfish? Do you know how many people would kill to come back to life, just for the simple manner of not knowing what you are? God, I thought you were better than that. I thought that you have learn that everything is not a get what you want type of deal. But I guess not, this is just how it's suppose to be. Now cut the soap opera drama crap, and get some damn balls. You are being bestowed life again with another person. But still don't have the will to know that there might be a chance, no matter how small that one day I might get to see you again. So god help me, if you don't grow some sense into yourself right this instant, I will make that little fight I had between Klaus and Elijah that I did when you were stuck on the roof look like child's play."_

_Remembering the event quite vividly, you didn't want to anger Davina anymore. You then asked,"So whose actually going with me anyway and what am I?" That's when you heard a coughing sound coming from behind you. You then realized that it was Kol. He then said" I have a lot of unfinished business and that as you may know that I'm willing to help your little situation, mate. Also your a both a witch or otherwise well warlock and a doppelganger." Seeing that things might as well get more complicated later on. You then shook your head like you were thinking come on, really. You then sighed, and said"Alright, when do we leave."_

_Suddenly you hear chanting that was quickly becoming louder and louder by the second. Then in a bright golden light, that blinded you all. You all then screamed like you were in pain. And that it was coursing through your entire body. Soon enough you blacked out. Letting the cold embrace of darkness over take your body._

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment**_


End file.
